Survivor : Anime Island
by alphonseandInulover
Summary: Anime characters get split up on two seperate islands and compete to win a Million dollars.
1. Prologue

Please, if you don' like the fic, please don't criticize to harshly as this is the first fic that i have ever written. some of my friends like it, and some said it needed some work. if you need to criticize, please let it be constructive criticism. Thank you.**

* * *

**

**Survivor: Anime Islands**

**Prologue**

In the middle of the ocean, a pair of beautiful islands blossom from the water. These are the Anime Islands. Sixteen anime characters are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. These characters are divided into two tribes, the Osamaya tribe and Nagataki tribe. The members of the Osamaya tribe are:

Edward - Fullmetal Alchemist,

Kagome - Inuyasha,

Sasuke - Naruto,

Hilde - Gundam Wing,

Yugi - Yu-Gi-Oh,

Rie - Gravitation,

T.K. - Digimon,

Rouge - Sonic the Hedgehog.

While the characters from Nagataki tribe are:

Envy - Fullmetal Alchemist,

Inuyasha - Inuyasha,

Hinata - Naruto,

Duo - Gundam Wing,

Mai - Yu-Gi-Oh,

Yuki - Gravitation,

Rika - Digimon,

Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog.

For the next thirty-nine days these characters will live and interact with each other and learn to form their own destinies while trying to manipulate their way to a million dollars. which of these characters can outwit, outplay, and outlast their way to the million dollars


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**

Two boats gently glide over the water toward the Anime Islands. Each boat carrying one tribe to be delivered to challenge beach. As they arrive, Host Kakashi prepares to give them instructions to begin their adventures and find their beaches. The tribes make their way onto the beach and to the podium where Kakashi is standing.

"Welcome to survivor," He says, "Take a good look at the people around you. If you are skilled and lucky enough, you may be the sole survivor and walk away from this game one million dollars richer. For the next thirty-nine days you will use your skill, endurance, and luck to survive with your new tribe mates. Your first challenge will begin now. Behind me is a trail through the jungle. You and your tribes will race into the jungle and find an "X" on the ground. Here you will dig to find two rungs of a ladder. You will continue on and find two more rungs tied high in a tree. One tribe member will climb into the tree and untie the rungs. Continue on and you will see two final rungs floating in the ocean. One tribe member will swim out and unhook these two rungs and bring them back to shore. You will then construct your ladder using these six rungs. When the ladder is complete, one tribe member will climb the ladder, pulling the pin, and releasing the Survivor flag winning flint, and a motorboat ride to their beach. The losing tribe will get nothing, and will have to paddle their boat to their beach using their own manpower. Get into positions and we can get started."

The tribes got into their positions and got ready. "Survivors ready," announced Kakashi, "Go!"

The Osamaya tribe started off strong while the Nagataki tribe stumbled. Confusion set in quickly as all sixteen people began running down the trail at the same time. Sasuke was the first to reach the "X" for the Osayama tribe but had to wait as the rest of the tribe was far behind him. Sonic on the other hand had a better idea. Being that he was the fastest, he picked up and carried his tribe members to the mat and put them in the lead. The digging wasn't as easy as it seemed. The circle was about ten feet in diameter and no one knew where to start. Without speaking to one another yet, Nagataki began aimlessly digging, not finding a single thing.

Rouge was the last one to reach the mat for Osamaya, and they were finally able to begin digging. Edward began to shout out instructions. "Sasuke and Hilde, dig over there," he commanded, pointing toward the far side of the circle, "Yugi and Rie, over there, and T.K. and Rouge, on that side. Kagome and myself will go over here to dig. as you dig, slowly move toward the middle, and the rungs should be ours in no time."

Osamaya began digging while Nagataki realized that they had created a plan to find the rungs quicker. Sand was flying everywhere as Osamaya continued with their plan. Every now and then a person would think they found the rungs, but it would just be a stick, or a rock in the sand.

"Hey, everyone come here," said Yuki, as the Nagataki tribe huddled around him, "What we need to do is start digging in the middle and slowly dig toward the outside edge. Everyone get into a circle facing outside. ok everyone ready, Dig!"

While Nagataki formulated their plan, Edward had found Osamaya's rungs and and the tribe sprinted down the next trail making their way through the trees, toward the next two rungs. Rouge once again lagged behind holding up Osamaya while Duo had found their first two rungs for Nagataki as well.

Finally Nagataki passed Rouge and made their way to the mat first. Sonic backed up and ran full speed at the tree with everyone staring in horror. While the tribe waited for the "Wham!" nobody noticed that Sonic had run straight up the tree. When Rouge finally hit the mat, Osamaya sent her to fly and get the rungs.

Sonic struggled too untie the rungs as Rouge glided up next to him. She looked at Sonic struggling, and knew she had a good chance of releasing the rungs before him. With one swipe of her claw, she sliced the rope holding the rungs and made her way back to the ground. Osamaya cheered as Rouge carried the rungs back to the tribe.

Sonic, not knowing what had happened, look around. He glanced over to see that Rouge was finished, and that she had cut the rope. He followed suit, slicing his rope to free Nagataki's rungs. He dropped to the ground, handing the rungs to Yuki, Nagataki Sprinted down the trail, trying to make up time and catch Osamaya.

Osamaya finally exploded out of the jungle and made their way to the final mat. Sasuke volunteered to swim out and get the rungs as everyone else stood around, trying to figure out a way that the rungs would fit into the holes on the ladder. Within five minutes, Sasuke had the rungs unhooked, and was on his way back to shore as Nagataki came bursting out of the jungle, thouroughly out of breath.

Envy quickly jumped into the water shifting her body form from human to shark. Jetting through the water toward the rungs, she quickly detached them and swam her way back to shore. Envy made it back to shore well before Sasuke and Nagataki was able to begin constructing their ladder before Osamaya.

Sasuke on the other hand stumbled ashore and handed the rungs to Yugi as Kagome and Rie dragged him to the mat. Both tribes had much confusion while assembling their ladders. First Osamaya was in the lead, then Nagataki, then Osamaya, Nagataki, Osamaya, until each tribe had built their ladder. Finally the flag fell and Kakashi annouced the challenge over. As everyone looked up to see who pulled the pin, both tribes were suprised to see that the person who pulled the pin was Mai from Nagataki.

"For Nagataki, flint for fire, and here is your boat to bring you to your island," he said while pointing to a small fishing boat, gently rocking with the waves of the ocean, "Now, before you leave here is the map to get to your island if you ever forget how to get there. Osamaya, here is your map, hop in your boat and find your island."

As the tribes left, Nagataki gave Kakashi a nice wave, while Osamaya struggled to paddle their boat.

**Osamaya Tribe**

"That sucked!" exclaimed T.K., "If only we could have gotten up that ladder quicker. ARGHH!"

"Don't worry about it," said Kagome, trying to console him, "We couldn't do anything about it. Like Kakashi said, '... Skilled and lucky enough...' Just don't beat yourself up over it."

"I know, I just have never spent this much time away from home before," T.K. told her, "I just didn't want to be cold tonight. I wanted to start this game off good."

"Hey, does anybody know what our tribe is called?" asked Yugi, "It's great that were all here and what not, but it would be great to know what our tribe name is."

"We'll find out soon enough," Replied Rie, "I can't wait until we get to the beach."

"I can't believe this," stated Hilde, "Duo's here."

"Who's Duo?" asked Sasuke

"Duo's a friend of mine," replied Hilde, "He's from my anime 'Gundam Wing'"

'Hey look," Yugi shouted, "Our island! Our island, look our tribe name is Osamaya, and the color is yellow. Yay come on guys, let's get there quick."

Seeing their beach rejuvenated Osamaya's spirits and gave them the strength to row to shore. Making it to the beach, Edward walked up to the flag to find a sack full of yellow buffs and a map to the water on the island. Edward took a buff from the sack and gently tossed the sack to Kagome, who then passed it to Sasuke. The sack passing continued until each person had one.

Passing the sack back to Edward, Rouge was wondering why it still had weight to it. Edward caught the bag upside-down as a ninth buff dropped out.

"Um, guys?" he said with suprise in his voice.

"Yes?" replied T.K..

Uh, why do we have nine buffs?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we have nine buffs, but there's only eight of us."

Edward opened the buff to reveal a small piece of parchment. On the parchment was a word scraweled along it. "Patience?" said Edward questioningly.

"What could that mean," asked Yugi as Edward looked up

"Who knows." replied Edward.

No one knew what this strange message could mean. They began to build their shelter and tried desperately to build a fire, but their efforts were in vain.

**Nagataki tribe**

"Woohoo," shouted Duo, "That was great. Nice job Mai."

"No prob," she replied, "I just knew I had to get up that ladder quicker than the other tribe."

"I can't wait to get to our beach," Yuki said, "I have an idea. When we get to the beach, Inuyasha, Duo, and Sonic should start on the shelter, Hinata, Rika, and I will start on the fire, and Envy and Mai should take our map and look for the water. Hey look, our beach!"

Just as he said this, an Island seemed to Magically sprout from the water. The boat continued to skim along the water toward the Nagataki beach. It finally bumped ashore and the tribe jumped out. Yuki ran over, with excitement gleaming in his eyes, grabbed the sack of buffs off the flagpole and quickly overturned it's contents on the ground. He picked up the buffs and stood straight up right away.

"Hey everyone, quick," he yelled to his tribe as they walked over, "Come and get your buffs." He held out the buffs with one hand as he adjusted the buff he was now putting on his head.

The tribe finally made it over and each person reached toward Yuki grabbing their buffs. Yuki looked down, feeling one more buff left in his hand. He glanced around to each member of his new tribe and noticed each person wearing his or her buff on their heads or arms.

"Hey, guys, we have an extra buff." Yuki shouted, as the tribe gathered around him once again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Duo.

"Look, we have nine buffs. Unless..." He said answering to Duo, "Did anyone not get a buff?"

"Yes we got them." replied the rest of the tribe almost simultaneously.

Just as they said that a small piece of parchment fell out of the buff. Yuki picked it up and read the paper aloud. "Patience. What does that mean?" he said to the tribe.

"What should we do." asked Inuyasha curiously.

"We should get to our jobs," said Yuki.

The new Nagataki tribe went to their original jobs that Yuki assigned them. By the time night fell, they had a roaring fire, and most of the shelter was built. Envy and Mai were now back with the water and had it at a rolling boil and the tribe was ready for the next few days as long as they could find food.


End file.
